Sign of the light
Chapter one: a lost alder Stonestar sat on the lumpy stones around his den tired he slowly trotted back inside, he then saw nightpelt along with gorsefoot and rabbitleap come in with a short plump tabby kit.Stonestar rushed over to them and started sniffing it,"Who is this kit?Is he hurt?"he mewed with worry."We found it struggling in mud and we saved him."Rabbitleap mewed."Tell me little one what happened?"Nightpelt purred softly."Treeclan left me behind while they were on a patrol!"he cried."You are safe with us now..."Stonestar mewed softly while trying to calm down the kit."What is your name?"Gorsefoot mewed in curiosity."A-Alderkit my name is Alderkit"he whispered. Nightpelts nose rolled up in disgust "What leave a kit not even six moons!" Nightpelt scoffed hitting the ground with her paw. Gorsefoot then shot up a look at stonestar "I thought they left? Along with floralclan fireclan and leafclan? I thought they moved deep into the forest?!". Stonestar stood for a moment "Alderkit why were they on a patrol!" He hissed as alderkits ears went back "they...were going to smell around for a bit...they were gonna come to the gathering one last time!".Rabbitleap flicked his tail and gasped in confusion."I think the kit means the Treeclan that was founded by Fallingtree not Melodywish"she mewed.Alderkit nodded at Rabbitleap."Well now you are a part of our clan Risingclan!Do not worry...We will take care of you...I promise."Stonestar purred as he nuzzled the kit. Sometime later crowkit and mintkit stared at alderkit weridly "Whos that?" Mintkit questioned "He smells funny?" "Is he a rouge?". Nightpelt growled at her kits while setting alderkit down "No he is your foster brother! And please treat him nicely" she groaned. Alderkit stared as the kits examined him "Your our brother!?" Mintkit gasped "U kinda look like mama!" Crowkit chirped alderkit stared did they know what foster ment?. "Tell me Alderkit,what is your favorite food?"Crowkit squeaked excitedly.Alderkit stared at her nervously,a bit overwelmed by her excitement,"Calm down Crowkit!We can get to know him better all day since we will have all night to ourselves!"Mintkit said as she smiled at her sister."All the night to ourselves?"Alderkit mewed in curiosity."Oh you dont know?"Mintkit mewed surprised,"Today is the gathering!Almost all the cats will leave at night and since we are not allowed to go there yet...We will have the whole place to enjoy!Almost..."Crowkit explained. Crowkits eyes darted over to maplekit and flamangokit.alderkit stared confused."Who are they?"he asked."Oh...They are Blackbee's kits"said Mintkit yawning. Chapter 2 The gathering stonestar darted towards 12 trees with his clan behind him. nightpelt with him her eyes full of worry. "Whats wrong?" he meowed nightpelt looked at him "The kits we shouldnt leave them alone with blackbees kits". Stonestar stared trying to change the subject "remember yarrowbush the poor cat who got ran over by a car she was only 20 moons".Nightpelt's ears twitched as she remembered,"I know...That poor treeclan cat..."she sighed."We are almost there."Stonestar mewed as he walked forward."Should we tell the other clan that we found Alderkit?"Nightpelt asked. Stonestar said nothing as he sat on his tree the cats went into place. He saw many clans come into the area he only saw very little treeclan cats but he could spot out Melodywish and Nightstar. he stared meanly he knew he was going to tell the clans. he streched his legs as he jumped on his rock he licked his paw. he weridly saw hazelwhisker newtstars mate sitting in his place. many cats stared in confusion of why the queen was in his place.Stonestar turned around and started telling the other clans,what had happened the last moon."Things are going well with our clan,we caught a lot of prey and..."Stonestar paused and took a deep breath."We found a little tom-kit named Alderkit in the borders of our territory.He was very weak so we took him with us and saved him,he is now staying with us in Risingclan."he mewed. Before he could speak heatherface a brown tabby looked up 'What he is my friends kit he belongs in treeclan!' she spat as others joined in. nightstar spoke up 'You need to give him back!' he snarled. To that stonestar shook his head ' no we cannot you left him for dead and we saved him!'.Both clans seemed like they were ready to have a big fight to who gets to keep Alderkit,Blueheart saw the danger coming and tried to calm everyone down"Cats,please!Its the full moon you cannot fight or starclan will punish us both!"he yowled."He is right."Nightpelt mewed."Perhaps Alderkit should decide in which clan he should stay with."Heatherface mewed with a slight hiss in her voice.The gathered cats nodded and got back to hunting and socializing,while Nightpelt and Stonestar were discussing about what to do with Alderkit."I do not want to give him back!"Stonestar mewed sadly,"I do not want to either,but if we don't we might start a war!"Nightpelt sighed."I know...and..we are not...ready for a...ugh"Stonestar tried to focus on his conversation but his attention always drifted away to the leader of Deathclan Deathstar.He was grooming and licking a young apprentice only 4 moons old.Why was he acting so weird?. Deathstar looked up at him rudeness in his eyes "She is my mate! dont stare!" he snarled. stonestar stood stunned as melodywish spoke up "Alderkits birthclan is tree-". before she could finish rabbitleap spoke up "Then why did you send him on a patrol then miss?!" he snapped as cats began to argue "Yeah?" "Why would you send a kit on a patrol!?". while others were ranting mudfang of deathclan spoke up "Forgive me but even we deathclan cats dont take kits on patrols what are you hiding?" the scrawny warrior hissed."Well at least treeclan doesn't abuse apprentices to be stronger."Spiritsong whispered to Blueheart.Mudfang noticed a pair of blue eyes were watching her,she recognized them and slowly backed away from the other cats,Mudpaw noticed and started to follow her while the other cats continued to argue. Runningsky was seen helping them escape mudfang squeezing out of the exit way. Cats hissed and screeched at eachother stonestar staring blankly as Newtstars mate hazelwhisker yowled "MIDNIGHTCLAN HAS BEEN WELL!" she screeched over the cats as they turned and stared at the mad queen. Chapter 3 A sign Aprilflower watched as the kits ran around camp she wondered,were would Alderkit end up.He was getting along great with his "sisters" as well,they seemed already attached to him.She looked around the medicine cat den,it was filled with kits running around and playing,flowers and herbs and...Stormpaw who was lightly sleeping in a mossbed. Bluetail sat next to aprilflower holding herbs in her mouth. Bluetails tail prickled in irritation as a red tabby kit flamingokit ran over her tail. Aprilflower focused her gaze on cloudspots a warrior that was a daylight warrior she watched as the she-cat growled as the kits ran all over her paws. Aprilflower then sighed as she saw splotchfur watching the kits with great interest. ''how come she can handle kits and most cant?.''It was a strange talent she had with the kits,that always impressed her,but she never understood it. Splotchfur chuckled as alderkit walked up to her "back at my camp we dont have elders" he meowed as splotchfur chuckled "atleast its not like deathclan who kills theres" she said with a yawn Category:Stories